wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Lockwood
Bobby Leslie Lockwood was born on May 24, 1993 in Basildon, Essex. He attended SEEVIC College in Essex. He started his acting career at a young age after he joined Singer Stage School in Essex. Bobby went on to star as the voice of Patch in Walt Disney's animated film, 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure. Other credits include Eastenders, The Bill, playing TV Chef Jamie Olivers' Nephew in the hit Sainsbury's supermarket commercials, and a voice over for the "Weapons of War" game. Bobby joined the original cast of the award winning international series 'House of Anubis' where he played the role of Mick Campbell for the first two series, then left to take the role of Rhydian Morris in Wolfblood. He also won a Children's BAFTA award for his role of Rhydian Morris - on the 24th of Novermber 2013, as well as winning the BBC celebrity gymnastics show 'Tumble'. View the Bobby Lockwood's Gallery here. Filmography Trivia * While they were filming Series 3, he missed Aimee and said ''"Yeah, of course I missed Aimee. We're like a huge family on set, so when anyone's not there, they're missed." '' *He won BBC One's celebrity gymnast show, Tumble! *He is very possessive of a monkey hat he calls "Flower" * His middle name is Leslie. *Won a Children's BAFTA award for his role as Rhydian. *He has a pet cat named Alfie, a snake named Thumper, and a African land snail named Gary. *His friends nickname him 'Boris'. * He played Mick Campbell in House of Anubis. *His brother, James Lockwood, nicknames him 'B'. *When he was younger, he took dance lessons. *He used to work at Domino's Pizza. *When he was younger his favorite TV shows were Dexter's Labotary, Jonny Bravo and Spongebob Squarepants. *His favorite movies are Hercules and Zoolander. *His favorite band are The Maccabees. *If he could be any animal, apart from a wolf, he would like to be a hyena because they laugh all the time. *One of his favorite episodes of Wolfblood is The Discovery because the last scene was very emotional. **Another one of his favorite episodes of Wolfblood is Occam's Razor, because he and the cast filmed it in a hotel. He thought they had lots of fun and has good memories from it. *He thinks Nahom Kassa (who plays Sam) Is the biggest prankster on set, while Aimee Kelly is the biggest joker. *Some people ship him and Aimee, with the ship name 'Baimee'. *He thinks Aimee is one of the funniest women he has ever met. *He has been best friends with Aimee ever since they first got cast. *He had to speak Spanish on the promotion advert of Wolfblood in Spain. *He thinks Aimee or Nahom makes him laugh the most on set. *When he and Aimee did running running scenes in Wolfblood, they sometimes fell over because of the wet conditions. *He once "passed wind" when filming a scene in Wolfblood, causing Aimee to scream, so after fits of laughter, they had to start the scene again. *The cast once had a cake fight on set. *Watching 'Billy Eliot' inspired him to be an actor at the age of 14. *He wants Johnny Depp to appear in at least one episode of Wolfblood. *He supports Tottenham Hotspur F.C. *He models with his younger sister, Abbie Lockwood. *He advertised the game 'Weapons Of War' when he was younger for a Sainsbury's advert. *He would like to be James Bond one day. *If he wasn't an actor, he would like to have been a forensic scientist. *He is close friends with Aimee Kelly on and off the set of Wolfblood. *He is in a new music video called 'Relapse' by Alex Sawyer. *He took one of his maths GCSE exams one year early and got an A. *He and Aimee presented one of the RTS (Royal Television Society) awards in 2012. *He and co-star Louisa Connolly-Burnham will be starring together in "Friday Download Movie" that will be coming soon. External Links Video Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Wolfblood